Problem Solved
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: Bertrand and Ingrid are arguing. Erin get's fed up. Focuses mainly on both Vlad and Erin and Bertrand and and Ingrid. hope you like it and there is another Bertrand and Ingrid on the way, cos i dont think theres enough. Please R 'N' R. xxx
1. Preface

Preface

"INGRID!"

The angry vioce of Bertrand sounded, echoing through the dark deserted corridoors of Garside Grange at 1:15 in the morning.

"For God's sake," a seven and a half month pregnant and extremely exhausted Erin groaned as she rolled to face Vlad. The baby bump seperating their bodies. "If they're still arguing when I have this baby, I'll slay them myself if they wake this baby up once."

"Go back to sleep. I'll sort them out." Kissing her forehead he sighed and left her alone to find his tutor and bickering sister.


	2. Telling Off

Chapter 1

Once in the corridoor he heard the frightend whimper of Wolfie. Entering his half-brother's room his eyes rested on a trembling bundle in the corner. Wolfie sat with his blanket around his shoulders physically shaking with fear. Stroking his hair seemed to calm him down as he clambered into his lap.

"I don't like it when they fight." He whimpered as more raised vioces were heard.

"I know. Why don't you go climb in with Erin and I'll be in in a bit?" Wolfie didn't need telling twice. He nodded frantically and scrambled to his feet, dragging his blanket into climb beside Erin.

Vlad continued through the corridoors to the training room. Ingrid and Bertrand were arguing louder, it was a wonder his father hadn't done anything. Then he remembered, he had a sound proof coffin.

"Shut Up!" The pair silenced imeadiatly, "what is going on? My exhausted wife and terrified brother are trying to sleep," he paused. "Well?" He looked at Betrand, then Ingrid. Niether would look him in the face. "Bertrand. What happened?"

"I went to the Blood Cellar for a drink and she did this to me." He pointed at his head and and only now did Vlad realised his tutor's hair was bright green! He looked at Ingrid.

"It was meant for Renfield. He ruined my clothes and keeps stealing my nail polish." She shrugged.

"Apolagize."

"Bu-"

"No 'but's. Just apolagize."

"_Sorry_," she mumbled, barely audiable even for a vampire.

"Properly," he growled growing impatient.

"Bertrand, I'm sorry about your hair. It will wash or grow out eventually."

"Yes, but it looks stupid."

"Sorry."

"Accepted."

"I'm warning the pair of you, stop arguing, in just over a month and a half Erin is due to give birth. The first thing I want my son or daughter to hear is _not _you two arguning. Erin says if you wake the baby once, she will slay the pair of you, and you know what? I'll lend her a stake. Now for God's sake, go away and be quiet!"

They sped from the room in different directions. Vlad sighed and rubbed his eyes. He didn't realise how tired he was. Returning to their room he found Erin sleeping. One arm was a round Wolfie while the other cradled her bump.

Smiling, he climbed in the other side of Wolfie, with an arm over them both.

The following afternoon Vlad woke to an empty coffin. He must've been tireder than he thought.

When he found Erin she was sat crosslegged against the wall opposite the training room door. "What're you doing?" He asked, she looked up and smiled. "Why can I smell slayers?"

"I called in a favour from Jonno. I wouldn't do that," she warned as he reached for the handle.

"Why?"

"I had Jonno put Argentalium around it, on it and locked the door. They can't get out."

"They?"

"Ingrid and Bertrand. They started arguing over something at breakfast so I called in Jonno. He helped me since we can't touch the stuff. We have to call him when we want it removing and Renfield is under strict instructions not to let them out. Only to fetch them a bottle of blood to share every 12 hours. They don't come out until they make up. Understand?"

"Well, as dad says, 'never argue with a pregnant vampire woman.'"

"Smart your dad. You know that." She smiled, laced their fingers together and made their way to the throne room.


	3. Trapped

Chapter 2

After being told off by Vlad, Bertrand had gone to the training room with a bottle of blood. Ingrid had fled to her room and lay in her coffin until she could be bothered to get up.

At breakfast Ingrid had challenged Bertrand to get him back for the hair dye. Niether noticed Erin texting under the table. She asked Wolfie to go let the slayers inas she couldn't go to the door through the sunlight. She knew Ingrid was due for a lesson so she made Jonno and the slayers wear stasis spray so they weren't detected while they boobytrapped the door. They couldn't get out. Not until they made up at least.

When the lesson finished Ingrid picked up her jacket and made for the door in silence only to find it locked. This room always remained open, so she knew Bertrand didn't have a key. She tried to force it, failing misserably. She threw a fireball at the door, but it evaporated . Argentalium. It had to be.

"Are you still here?" He asked trying to hide what she had done to him during sparing practice.

"The door's locked."

"That isn't possible." He said suddenly appearing by her side. "OK, maybe it is. We may be stuck in here."

"Or, we can shout for help."

"That could work."

"VLAD! ERIN! ANYONE!"

"Hi guys."

"Erin, get us out of here."

"I can't. The door has Argentalium and garlic on this side. You can't get out without a breather. Niether of you are going anywhere until you make up. It was either this or fangcuffs. I will not bring this baby into a world where all he or she will hear is you arguing. Renfield will bring you one bottle of blood to share every 12 hours. He is under Vlad's orders not to let you out. See ya later." Erin smiled to herself, going to look for Vlad.

After a while Renfield brought them a bottle of blood as promised. To share. The two of them sat in silence. Niether looked at eachother. Niether tried to speak.

Eventually Bertrand got bored and began to work his repressed and annoyed feelings out on the bag. Ingrid began to grow fed up after another half an hour she darted to the other side of the bag. Holding it as he delivered blow after blow out of anger and something else she couldn't decide.

This wasn't going to be easy.

The hours passed and he grew tired. Erin had been to check on them, but refused to let them out. Ingrid lay facing the ceiling, she had nothing to do. If Erin had any decencsy she would have given her a magazine.

Bertrand was no better. He had exhausted himself into needing sleep so he didn't have to face Ingrid. He slept in the shade. It was cooler than where the unnatural light hit. The silence was deafening, and the seconds ticked by like hours.

They had been in there two days when Ingrid snapped. She tried ramming the door, Bertrand just watched from where he sat as she collasped and crumpled to the floor.

He walked over, offered her a hand. They were in this together. They had to start and get along if they wanted to be out of this room. There was a knock and Wolfie handed them a bottle of blood. Renfield was probably busy.

"When are you gettin' outta there?" He asked in his usual child-like innocence.

"Soon. I don't know when but soon."

"When you get out do you promise not to argue. Cos when baby's born it needs to sleep. You scare me when you fight. I don't like it."

"Oh, Wolfie." Ingrid wrapped her young brother in her arms.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too," Ingrid whispered. "Promise you'll be good?"

"Promise."

After he was gone Ingrid looked at Bertrand and he nodded. "We need to talk."


	4. Confessions

Chapter 3

They looked like teenagers. They sat against the wall, with their knees drawn to their chests. Not like their 400 and 20 years they had actually lived.

"Look, Ingrid, I know after the war, things changed. When we won I thought that I'd be leaving, but when Erin got ill and had to be changed, I had hope that I could stay wiith you for longer. I was the youngest of three boys. My parents favoured my oldest brother. He was the hier, he got what he wanted. I was enrolled into a vampire school. We were taught about everything I know. Constantly told that 'Vampires didn't feel. They mated and drank blood. Breather blood.' With that knowledge I became the keeper of the 'Predictum Impaver.' Then I came here. During the war I began to feel things I shouldn't. I felt things for you. I had to protect you. I felt... I felt-"

"Something more." She whispered.

"Yeah. Something more." He repeated softly.

"I was younger when I met Will. I turned him, because I thought I was in love. I turned him, then didn't stop him when I should have. I was power hungry and I made a mistake. Then when I met you, I was attracted to your strengths and everything about you. Your shceming nature and I loved your hair." He winced. "Sorry, again. And I felt that... I was betraying Will. That's why I was how I was with you. Cold, argumentitive. Because I was hiding it. When we won, and I... I, kissed you, it felt like a surge of electric. It felt..."

"Right."

"Yeah."

"It did for me as well Ingrid. But I couldn't seem weak. Not infront of the council, they'd fire me on spot and stake me by dawn."

"I don't think it makes you look weak." She whispered, they now sat side by side and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"That's different. You're a female. I have to deal with what ever I get thrown at me. You get deffended by your intended."

"Well, maybe that could be you. You proved yourself protective when you saved me from that UV bomb."

"I'll need your father's permission."

"A gentleman?"

"No, just 400 and seen it all." He laughed and they waited for Erin's next check up.

Seeing as she was saticfied she let them out. It was nightfall so the pair of them headed outside for some much needed fresh air.

They spent the night out on the balcony, a bottle of French Aristorcrat and something he had cooked. He refused to let Renfield cook, after seeing what he was capable of. After their night he saw Ingrid yawning. He smiled and lead her back through the school, stopping infrom of her bedroom door. "Get some rest, we can spend more time together when we're rested."

"OK, Morning Bertrand."

"Morning Ingrid." He turned to leave, but she was a modern girl, she called him so he turned. Withing a flash she was infront of him, her lips attatched to his. Her arms wond up, around the back of his neck, and his hands rested on her hips. Ingrid smiled into the kiss. He hadn't pulled back, which was a good sign. Running the tip of his tongue along her botton lip, he smiled as she granted him access to explore her mouth as he pulled her tighter to his well trained body. Slowly and regrettfully he pulled slightly back, resting his forehead against hers. "Go get some sleep." He murmered, kissing her forehead. She nodded and turned to go, keeping hold of his hand a bit too long.


	5. Its Time' And She Wet Herself

Chapter 4

A month had flown by and Ingrid was getting ever excited about being an aunty. Erin however was too uncomfortable to be excited. She still had two weeks to go and her smaller frame was making the last few weeks tough on her.

The Count had been grudgingly called away, for a social event replacing Vlad who had told the council over his living body. A phrase Erin found quite funny.

Today they were in school, Bertrand had joined them in the common room as it was a Saturday and they treated the place like a living room. Wolfie was watching cartoons while Erin with only a week until she was due was sleeping having found the sofa's more comfortable than her and Vlad's coffin was curled up asleep. Using one of Vlad's jackets as a blanket.

Slowly her eyes fluttered open and she gasped as small wave of pain hit her body. The sound alerted Wolfie who scrambled over to her. "Are you alright?"

"Wolfie, can you go find Vlad for me? Tell him that it's time-Ah." She said as another wave hit and the chair beneath her was suddenly soaked. Wolfie sprinted, being half wolf he was very quick and agile as he weaved through the corridoors. Suddenly he ran into someone tall. Ingrid.

"Where's Vlad?"

"Throne room. Why?" She asked slightly concerned.

"Erin wanted me to tell him something."

"Wolfie where is she?"

"Common room." He called running down the corridoor and Ingrid sprinted in the other direction.

"VLAD!" Wolfie called as he neared the room, knowing his brother could hear him. "Vlad," he panted from the doorway. "It's Erin, she said 'it's time' and then she wet herself."

"What?"

Wolfie rolled his eyes. "Erin said 'it's time."

"That would me-" He cut hisself off and knelt before the little boy. "OK, Wolfie, I need you to go to the training room and wait with Bertrand, tell him Ingrind and me are busy and he has to look after you."

"But I wanna stay with Erin."

"No Wolfie, go." He said firmly, Wolfie huffed and went to stay with Bertrand.

When Ingrid arrived at the commonroom Erin was walking around the room, rubbing her large belly. She grasped the side of a chair as another contraction hit and breathed through it. "Ow, ow, ow." She said under her breath, but Ingrid heard. She rushed over to her and Erin squeezed her hand nearly breaking it.

"How close are they?" She asked her, taking her into the school's medical room. Vlad would find them there.

"About 10-11 minutes apart."

"Then there's still some time." Suddenly Vlad appeared at Erin's side. Panicked.

"OH my God, Erin, are you OK? Do you need anything? OK, just breath, comeon," Suddenly there was a stinging sensation on his cheek and he looked to his sister who dragged him outside.

"Vlad, calm down! This is scary enough for Erin without you stressing her out. Renfield isn't here. I'm going to have to do it. OK? She's going to be OK, but if you stress her out any more anything could happen, you need to calm down. Right now." She growled.

"OK. OK," He took a deep unneeded breath that was interupted by a low moan of pain from inside the room.

"Oooo, Vlad I'm going to stake you when I'm done here!" Erin shouted as he and Ingrid re-entered the room. Ingrid whispered:

"Don't worry, all women threaten their husband's while giving birth."

"I heard that Ingrid and I'm not kidding." Erin growled through the pain. "It's down to 7 and a half now Ingrid." She said once the contracion had passed.

"Well not long to go then."


	6. A Dracula Is Born

Chapter 5

Three hours later and Erin's contractions were just seconds apart. There had been more threats of 'staking' and 'pushing him out of a window during the day' and Ingrid's personal favourite, 'lock him on the bloody balcony.'

"OK Erin, you're almost fully dialated." Ingrid told her, "Nearly there."

"This hurts." She groaned. "I want Vlad," she told Ingrid, about an hour previously she had kicked him out when he was telling her to calm down constantly.

"I'll go get him."

Vlad was sat on the floor outside the room. "Vlad, Scrub up. She wants you. Go." He returned imeadiatly with a pair of scribs on. Scrubs he didn't know where they came from they just appeared.

Imeadiatly he was at Erin's side, and she squeezed his hand through the pain.

"OK, Erin, are you ready?"

"Yes, just get this baby out of me."

"OK, now, push."

"Come on Erin, you can do this. I know you can. I believe in you." Vlad whispered in her ear encouraging her.

"Keep going Erin, I can almost see it, come on. OK, I can see the head, keep pushing." Obeying Ingrid Erin put all of her effort into pushing. She felt Vlad kiss her hair that was matted to her head by sweat. "That's it Erin, and again, the head's out, another big one."

"Keep going Erin. I love you so much," Vlad told her.

"OK, last push Erin." Erin put all she had into this push and soon there was a shrill cry of the baby. "It's a girl. Congratulations." Vlad helped Erin through the afterbirth and Ingrid cleaned up their daughter. Once Erin was ready Ingrid lay the baby in her mother's arms.

Tears slipped from Erin's eyes as she saw her little girl. The baby had quietend down, and looked up at the new face with wide eyes. Reaching a tiny fist up Erin kissed the soft skin. She shifted so Vlad could sit beside her and she handed him his daughter. Carefully, as if she were made of glass, he held her securely in his arms, and he cried. Ingrid sped from the room and returned as a flash was seen.

"A photo of the 'Grand High Vampire' and his beautiful daughter."

"Alright _Aunt _Ingrid."

"That'll take some getting used to." Vlad moved towards her.

"Put it down." He nodded at the carmera. She did and he lay the baby in her arms.

"Hello cutie. Aren't you beautiful?"

"Amazing how babies can take someone like Ingrid and turn them soft and gentle." Vlad said to Erin and she smirked at Ingrid's reaction. The baby had tufts of black hair like Vlad, with Erin's eyes and mouth. His nose and face shape had made it into the equation as well.

The baby started crying and almost naturally and instictivly Erin took the baby and tried to get her to latch on so she was happily feeding.

"Y'know, we never really looked at names did we?" Erin said.

"No, any ideas?"

"Well, I did have one." She whispered it to him. He smiled and nodded.

"You'll like this Ingrid. Meet your niece. Emily Alice Ingrid Dracula."

Careful not to squish her new niece Ingrid hugged her brother and sister in law. "Thank you so much."

"Ingrid, you are going to be a great aunty. We wanted to give her apart of you aswell."

"Thank you." Ingrid said. "I'm gonna leave you too it. Remember, I need to clean the room before school on Monday. So, y'know."

"OK then. See you later." Ingrid raced to the training room where Wolfie was punching the pads to keep himself entertained.

"I've been training." He told his sister.

"That's great Wolfie, but guess what."

"What?"

"You're an uncle."

"An uncle?"

"Erin had her baby." She told Bertrand who hadn't gotten much out of Wolfie. "It's a girl, she's called Emily Alice Ingrind. They named her after me." She beamed. Bertrand smiled and hugged his excited girlfriend. He was nervous, she wasn't usually this upbeat.

"Can I see her?" Wolfie asked.

"Not yet. Later."

"OK."


	7. Busted

Chapter 6

Vlad helped Erin and Emily up to their room which now held a crib and a changing table.

Erin needed her rest, but she only gave him their daughter on condition he wouldn't put her down.

Ingrid and Bertrand were cleaning the school medical room, early before school monday morning.

"What's going to happen now then?"

"What do you mean?" Ingrid asked.

"Well, before year 12 let out, Erin was lucky enough not to be showing. But if she comes back a mother. Miss McCauley wont like it."

"Too right I don't like that." I voice said from the doorway. Niether looked around, they just share a look on their face that said 'Bollocks' (or something like that.) "I think I'd like to speak to Mr. Count, Vlad and Erin. In my office." She made to leave before adding: "In ten minutes."

"Vlad wont like this." Ingrid muttered.

"You go tell them, I'll finish up here."

"But my dad isn't back."

"Then it's tough for Miss McCauley." Bertrand said.

Ingrid made her way through the school with vampire speed. Erin had just gotten dressed and was feeding her daughter.

"Morning."

"Erin, we've got a problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Miss McCauley easedropped on me and Bertrand while we were trying to clean. We didn't think she'd be in this early. I'm so sorry, she heard us talking."

Erin was shocked, and scared. She didn't want this to happen. Trying to hide her pregnancy was hard enough, even though she wasn't showing. If Miss McCauley had known she'd have kicked her out. Who knew what would happen now?

"I don't blame you. It would've come out eventually." Erin sighed. She wants to see you in her office with Vlad in five minutes. Also dad, but he wont be back for a week."

"We're dead." Erin shook her head, "can you tell Vlad? I need to get her dressed, and have some blood. He's in the throne room." Ingrid nodded and left the young mother to change her baby.

Since the uniform for sixthformers had been scrapped Erin wore her missed jeans and a t-shirt as did Vlad. They stood outside the head's office, no students would be here for another hour at least. She adjusted her daughter, who was wide awake in her arms and Vlad knocked on the door.

"Come in." Taking a deep breath they intwined their fingers and went into the office.


	8. A Meeting

Chapter 7

Alex McCauley sat behind her desk. Her eyes rested on the newborn in Erin's arms. She had hoped she'd heard wrong, but she clearly hadn't. She invited them to sit but Erin chose to stand and rock her baby who's head was on her shoulder.

"I had hoped I'd missheard." She told them. She looked at the pair closer. They both looked exhausted from caring for the baby who was just two days old. Vlad refused to let just Erin get up at night. He always got up with her and insisted he wind her afterwards. "Where is the Count?"

"He's away on buissness." Vlad answered.

"Erin, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said trying to hide the irritation in her vioce.

"And Vlad-"

"I'm fine." He cut her off.

"And this is?" She said gesturing to the little girl.

"Emily Alice Ingrid Count." '_To the public' _he thought.

"OK," she sighed. "Let's get down to buissness. Erin, when you found out, you should've come to me imeadiatly."

"I didn't actually realise until later in the pregnancy, I mean, I wasn't showing I still had light periods. I found out when I was 6 months gone. There was barely any time between then and school ending." She lied. And the teacher believed.

"Well, it's my role of head to ask you your plans."

"Well, since we never have lessons at the same time, except for History, one will take care of her and the other will go to lessons. We can be upstairs or in the school, either way there will always be someone with her. Even Ingrid has said she'd watch her since we have only one class the same. We are prepared, we've been planning for this since we found out."

"This may go ahead on one condition. Your grades don't drop. If they drop bellow a B average, you're out until they get back up. I understand you have a tutor anyway."

"Yes miss." They mumbled, more so they didn't wake the now sleeping baby.

"Very well, now please get your things for school. You are dismissed, but I still need to see your father Vlad." The nodded.

2 months later, after a persuasive conversation between the Count and Miss McCauley, Vlad placed Erin's bag over his shoulder so she could carry Emily to the commonroom. The baby in the commonroom had done a world of good. Nobody dared to smoke, the awful music was kept low so she wouldn't wake. The other girls adored the baby, but Ingrid kept them at bay when they wanted to hold her.

It was a Friday and Erin had a free just before lunch, and that was her and Vlad's last lesson between them. Thanks to the weather they were going into town to buy more baby clothes. Ingrid was joining them, Bertrand had told her to treat herself as he had a surprise.

"Erin, can you help me, I mean, Bertrand doesn't wear Vampire clothes unless he has too. And well... Can you teach me about breather clothes for tonight?"

"Come with me. Vlad, I'll take Emily, remember, it's your dad's-"

"621st birthday. I know. I'll pick something up and meet you back here in a hour?"

"Sounds good." They kissed goodbye and Erin lead Ingrid to one of her favourite shops. The clothes were both breather and vampire, and she knew Ingrid would love them.

'Blue Banana' was the best shop for good dresses that would suit Ingrid but still be breather like. They looked through many dresses, and Emily fell asleep in the pushchair. Erin knew that Ingrid wouldn't wear anything too bright so they looked pacifically at darks and reds.

Finally they found the perfect dress for Ingrid.

It fell to her mid-thigh, with a red and black intricate corset on the top half. With this she purchased a leather jacket that fell came in around her waist and had long sleeves. Finally she bought a pair of knee high heeled boots.


	9. Proposal

Chapter 8

Bertrand took Ingrid to a nice concealed restraunt. He wanted tonight to be special. She looked beautiful. Her dress hugged the right places and the jacket and boots complimented her figure perfectly.

"You look beautiful." He told her softly.

"You look handsome." She counterd. He laughed softly.

"Ingrid there was a reason I asked you to come out tonight. I may not have a ring, but that's because I want you to choose it. What I do have is this, a pendent with my family crest. I never thought I would find love until I met you. Ingrid, will you marry me?"

The restraunt had fallen silent during his announcement. "Bertrand, I've said this before, after Will, I was lost. I found you and you complete me. I'd love to marry you." She smiled. "Will you put it on me?" He nodded and stood. Walking behind her he undid the necklace and clasped it so it rested around her mid-chest. Saticfied he bent down and kissed her as the restraunt errupted into applause.

After leaving the restraunt they chose to walk home rather than take the bus. He kept his arm securly around her waist as did she to him and her head rested on his shoulder.

It was late when they got back to the school. Erin was walking around the throne room, rocking her daughter who was crying. Vlad was nowhere insight. Erin looked exhausted.

"Where's Vlad?"

"Council meeting. She wont calm down. I've tried everything." Erin explained as Emily continued to cry.

"Let me try." Ingrid took the baby and looked inside her open mouth excelling a lot of niose. "Found the problem. Vampire babies start teething earlier than normal babies. Just let her gum your finger. It should be cool enough to sooth this young, but she will need a teething toy."

"Thank you so much Ingrid." Erin said, as her baby was lay in her arms and she sat on the sofa, Emily happily gumming on her index finger." Ingrid sat next to her and Bertrand made his exit. Only now did Erin notice something different. "Is that what I think it is?" She asked seeing the necklace.

"Yes. It is. He asked me to marry him. I said 'yes' he said he wants us to choose our own rings. He's taking me tomorrow evening. My dad will be over the moon. He's finally getting rid of me."

"Ingrid, he does love you, but he's from a very patriarchal time. It's difficult for him to see women different as equals. And besides. I need Bertrand's help to whip me back into shape. I want to lose this babywieght."

"OK, I guess we wont be leaving. Why would I want to miss this little cutie growing up?" As they spoke Emily's eyess began to droop and she released her mother's finger, snuggling into the warmth of her chest.

"I'm gonna try and set her down. I'll be back in a minute" Erin said.

"OK. An' Erin. I might need to got back to that shop for another dress." Erin smiled, shook her head and proceeded to put Emily down, who for the first time, slept through the night.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Six months later Ingrid and Erin were back in 'Blue Banana' looking for Ingrid's wedding dress. Emily was fidgeting in her push-chair so Erin lifted her onto her lap so she could see her aunt trying on dresses.

"What about this one?" Erin asked passing a dress through the curtain barrier.

Ingrid nervously stepped out of the changingroom. "Well?"

"It's beautiful. Ingrid. It's just so.. So.. You." Taking out her phone she discretly snapped a picture. For once, Ingrid was speechless.

It was a strapless sweat heart bust line dress with a netted underskirt, large bow on the back around the waist, concealed side zip, lace detail across chest, and a floral pattern.

"This is it. The dress." She said. She giddily got changed and took Emily from Erin. "OK, time to look for your bridesmaids dress. Come on. In you go."

Erin allowed herself to be pushed into the changing room and tried on numerous dresses.

On the final dress she stepped out into Ingrid's view. There was a gasp and she looked down. "Is it that bad?" She asked worriedly.

"No way, look." Ingrid said taking a photo.

It was a blood red halter neck dress falling to just above the mid-thigh with a velvet bow and rose print on in black. "You look fantastic." Smiling they purchased the dresses and looked at the list. The dresses were the last thing they needed.

"Right, now we have a week to relax and wait for this wedding. Ingrid, you're gonna love it."

"I know, but there's something I need to tell Bertrnad." She replied as Erin pushed the buggy into starbucks.

"What's that?"

"Well, I don't know how he's gonna react but-"

"Ingrid, are you?" She stopped herself short noticing where Ingrid's hands were.

"Yes." Ingrid smiled.

"Oh my God." Erin jumped from where she sat, luckily not holding Emily and hugged Ingrid tightly.

"OK, I'm sure this can't be good for it." She laughed.

"Sorry," Erin said still smiling as they hugged more gently.

"He doesn't know. I don't know how he'll react."

"Ingrid, he's marrying you. He must've thought about this once. Tell him, remeber, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Erin."

. com/product.p  
>hp1002554/109/hell-bunny-majesty-design-dress-red-

Ingrid's wedding dress

/103056/109/h-r-  
>flock-mini-dress<p>

Erin's bridesmaid's dress


End file.
